farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Seed
“''I will have what you denied me. You gave it to an outsider, but you wouldn’t give it to me! I am your flesh and blood.” Ethan to Joseph in Far Cry New Dawn. '''Ethan Seed '''is a character featured in Far Cry New Dawn, serving as the secondary antagonist. Background Ethan Seed was born to Megan, his mother that told him that Joseph Seed was his blood father, and Ethan believed that. He was raised outside of Hope County and when the Collapse happened his mother became ill on their way into the County. As his mother died, she told him to keep looking for Joseph and help him build up the Eden. Ethan dislikes Joseph for leaving him and the rest of his followers behind, and hoped he was dead. Some years later Ethan was with Joseph at the tree near his sanctuary. Ethan proceeded to beg his father to let him eat some of the fruit, wanting to be strong like him. Joseph argued with him that he couldn’t eat the fruit, not even as an adult, unless it was God’s will. Ethan then looks at the Father and tells him that he is an old man and that he will take the fruit once he dies. At some point Joseph went into self-imposed exile after he saw a prophecy about a new leader for New Eden. Ethan became the de facto leader of New Eden and its members became dissatisfied with his leadership as they fought the Highwaymen, known to the New Edeners as "Locusts". Ethan sought to discredit his father by proving he was just a man and not a prophet since he believed he was dead. [[Far Cry New Dawn|''Far Cry New Dawn]] At some point, The Security Captain appeared to Ethan with Joseph’s Word, which subsequently made Ethan very upset due to Joseph’s prophecy depicting that whoever returned the word will become New Eden’s leader; Ethan believed he deserved it. Ethan then puts the Captain on the quest to find Joseph's corpse to prove how he was just a man and promises them New Eden's support if they accomplish his task. Ethan later sees that the Captain and a living Joseph have returned while Jospeh was giving a speech and exalting the Captain as New Eden's "shepherd". Joseph then embraces his son while Ethan demands the Edeners rally behind him questioning why the Father abandoned him and his people. The Edeners immediately support Joseph and Ethan is forced to resign his leadership. Later on it is revealed Ethan betrayed New Eden by telling the Highwaymen leaders, Mickey and Lou, the source and location behind the Captain’s power, who had displayed this power in a fight between the Twin’s earlier. The only thing he sought in exchange was that New Eden be completely burned down. After the Captain defeats the Twins, he along with Joseph confronts Ethan at Joseph’s tree. Joseph begs Ethan not to eat the fruit. Ethan then takes a bite from the fruit and is consumed with intense pain as he runs from Cap and his father. Joseph explains that the transformation is botched due to his son’s soul is not pure and then the Captain begins to pursue him. After a lengthy chase, Ethan runs into a cave and finishes his transformation by turning into a massive Yeti-esque monster. He is defeated by the Captain and reverts to his normal form, albeit mortally injured. Joseph then arrives and comforts his dying son. In his last moments, Ethan admits to his father he is afraid and begs him for forgiveness, to which Joseph responds by kissing his forehead. Joseph breaks down and declares, "His only fault was being mine." He then carries his son’s body and burns it along with the tree. Trivia * His betrayal is symbolic of Eve’s betrayal by eating the fruit of Eden in the book of Genesis, eating the fruit to supposedly gain power, betraying God (Joseph) and creating sin (his botched transformation). * When Joseph burns the apple tree, Ethan's is sitting below it. When Joseph has been either shot or left screaming "Release me!" Ethan's body can be seen burned. Category:Far Cry New Dawn Characters Category:Deceased Category:Enemies Category:Far Cry New Dawn Enemies Category:Antagonist